<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sci-fi prompt. by MrWoofles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819135">Sci-fi prompt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles'>MrWoofles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sci-Fi, Sex, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a proud warrior from a race of reptilian humanoids in space for the first time. You have been assigned to a human to be provided with warmth. The intoxicating sensation of their soft and warm body has finally broken you self control and you decide it's time reward YOUR human. - From Reddit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sci-fi prompt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stepped into my pod in the clan ship. Pod was not an apt name for the large two thousand square feet living chamber and private training area. This carpeted floors caught my claws with each step, I walked to the walls and punched in my code for an apples and a few meat cubes for my pet. The terminal dropped the meat into my hands, I turned my attention to the small tent in the corner of my pod. A head poked out, my pet was one of the humans. Once a proud and powerful race, they have since found comfort in scaly hands. My human was a male and in peak physical condition, while some Kiith spoil their little pets I like to train my for combat.</p><p>The human crawled out of his tent and approached me. He was only six feet tall which made me tower over him with my eight feet. He hugged me tightly before taking the apple from my hand. "How did the campaign go, kill anything?"</p><p>I flicked my tongue at him, "Of course, I managed to kill a mountain of paper work and I stepped on an insect." He smiled, I liked the range of facial expressions in humans. It made communication more open than my own people.</p><p>"Sounds boring. I'm guessing you Kiith haven't had a good fight since the humans. We almost kicked your asses if my books are correct." He placed his hands on my belly, another human trait I enjoyed was their desire to make contact with familiar things. They were so warm as well.</p><p>"Yes yes. You managed to bring down one of our colony ships. Then the mother-ship came and made pets of seventy five percent of your population and the rest became citizens." A chirp of pleasure escaped my muzzle.</p><p>"Mera. Can I ask for something?" His brown eyes locked on my red ones and a hand ran through his dark brown hair. Another over sign my human was concern with something.</p><p>"Ask while you eat, Tom. I will listen." Mera is his bastardization of my name. He doesn't enjoy pronouncing Merabenazikerakakthenmeth.</p><p>"Well I've tried to be the best pet I can be. I have enjoyed your company even when do that weird shedding dance every few weeks." Tom paused waiting for my response but I nodded. Though I should explain that he leaves clumps of hair and skin all over my pod.</p><p>"Could you get another pet? A female?" Tom asked while meeting my gaze, he would make a great citizen one day.</p><p>"Trying to make an egg?" I said while handing him the meat cubes.</p><p>"I don't want to breed until I'm a citizen. I just would like the company of someone I can screw. Remember that time in the park when that tiny Kiith got mad because I uh... Got friendly with his pet. I've been pent up and it isn't like I can jerk off in privacy." Tom rubbed a hand though his hair.</p><p>My tail swished in an embarrassed apology. "I could calibrate the pod for an individual room but I enjoy petting and touching you."</p><p>"I like it too but I can't exactly do anything sexual with you, Mera." Tom shrugged.</p><p>I leaned back and began to chirp in quick succession. It wasn't a laugh but it served the same purpose. I waved my hand over the wall and brought of the videos of human upkeep.</p><p>"Please watch this."</p><p>"Are you mocking me, Mera?"</p><p>"As the owner of a human, their natural body heat stimulates a reproductive urge within. Mating with your human is encouraged and can even be used as a reward system. Male humans are far more receptive to this than female. Every human is unique in their approach to sex. For male Kiith, a male human must be trained to accept penetration while a female natural lubrication can handle the average Kiith with preparation that the humans call for play. For Female Kiith, the average human is twice the size of a Kiith Breeder Caste, be aware that there is a 3.33% chance of giving birth to a Kiith Breeder Hybrid. Constant human interaction will lead to a heat dependance called Breeding Chills. The remainder of this video should be watched with your human pet. "</p><p>Tom eyes widen as the video explained even more. The speaker changed from a Kiith male to a human male and female. The male smiled the camera and spoke, " The Kiith told me I could say whatever I want without getting my master in trouble. I'm not going to mince words, the Kiith are cold and clinical as a prostate exam with cold hands. Their breeders are like their porn stars but get this, five inches is considered extremely well endowed. The average Kiith is three inches and lasts about four to ten seconds. They are sensitive under their muzzle and around their frills. Regardless of gender they both enjoy human warmth. So long as you aren't trying to fist them without lube then you have a compainion for life."</p><p>The woman stepped up next, "While Kiith cocks aren't going to blow your mind. Those tongues put us to shame, strong enough to pick up things but sensitive enough to taste the air. They love the taste of human sweat and my own owner says that we taste similar to C-cytrix nectar." The woman blushed and put her hands in her face</p><p>The video ended after a few more details for basic Kiith human upkeep. I dismissed the video and looked to Tom. His mouth was still agape, "So when I hug you-," Tom let the question hang before mustering his courage like a proper citizen. "What is it like?"</p><p>"How very timid. Think like a Kiith citizen. You have learned a vulnerability of one who stand as your master. What do you do with this weakness?" I spoke while dropping into a combat stance.</p><p>"Make it into my strength." He said before launching his body at me.</p><p>While I was much larger than him I only weighed two hundred pounds of sinewy muscle and I trained him to be able to carry me out of a fire fight. He quickly slammed me into the ground knocking the air out of my lungs. His knees pinned my arms down and ran his hands under my muzzle. The heat sent shivers down my spine, in my distraction he managed to roll me on my stomach and get my arm behind my back. I lash my tail into his back and knock him off. He hissed in pain as I stood up and brought my elbow to his jaw. He ducked down and his fingers found their way into my vent.</p><p>I snapped a mating call out. My tail swished in embarrassment. Our fight continued for nearly thirty minutes until I managed to pin him with my full body. He relaxed as I rubbed my head against his soft chest.</p><p>"So you are attracted to me?" Tom asked.</p><p>"I find your company nice and you've been a good training partner." I said.</p><p>"You really are clinical. What do you do when you like another citizen?" Tom asked as my tongue flicked out.</p><p>"Spend time with them. Talk with them. Similar to humans at the park with a lot less talking and more sitting on hot plates." I released my grip and adjusted myself until my crotch was hovering over his.</p><p>I lowered my body to feel his cock tip enter me. All that heat inside of me was like a thousand thrusting breeders. My body shudder as from my first orgasm of the night. Just sliding down his enormous shaft sent wave after wave of pleasure through my body. My eyes met his and the pure confusion on his face as I gasped to catch my breath.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Tom asked. "Your hole is leaking."</p><p>"You are quiet large and that is my cloaca. Don't act timid now. I have already had three orgasms. How close are you?" I asked hoping that I was at least giving him some pleasure.</p><p>"I haven't started. Should I be gentle?" Tom asked while his hands scratched under my chin.</p><p>"Kiith are not gentle lovers. Even sex is a show of skill. Train me as I have trained you." I answered.</p><p>I lost conciousness around the third pump, my mind washed the golden pleasures of the flesh. When I awoke I was covered in semen and my cloaca twitched in remember pleasure. "How many rounds did we go?" I asked the grinning human. "Are you spent?"</p><p>"I could go a few more rounds. That was great, I didn't think you were a screamer. You make cute little hisses when you get off." Tom smiled.</p><p>"You find my mating cry pleasant? Then we shall begin soon as I am re-hydrated. I feel work down for so little exertion on my end. We must train till we are equal in skill." I commanded while flicking my tongue to clean the semen off of my muzzle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>